daftpunkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
One More Time
«'One More Time'» es la primera canción, hecha por Daft Punk, y primer sencillo del álbum Discovery. Cuenta con la voz de Romanthony modificada con Auto-Tune.Gill, Chris (1 de mayo de 2001). «ROBOPOP – An Interview with Daft Punk». Remix. Archivo del original del 3 de mayo de 2008. Consultado el 28 de enero de 2011. Existen varias ediciones del sencillo, así como un club mix. Aunque la edición larga para radio tiene la misma duración que la versión del álbum, ambas están estructuradas musicalmente de manera distinta. Tiene una duración de 5:20. Historia y composición «One More Time» fue completada a principios de 1998, donde se mantuvo «en un estante» hasta su posterior lanzamiento.Dombal, Ryan (15 de mayo de 2013). «Daft Punk: Cover Story Outtakes». Pitchfork. pitchfork.com. Consultado el 15 de mayo de 2013. Contiene una destacable participación vocal, escrita y cantada por Romanthony.Anthony Moore (conocido como Romanthony) recibió crédito como escritor en las notas de la caja de Discovery y reconocimiento completo en cuanto a la letra en los créditos de Interstella 5555. Como declaró Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo: «Pensamos que la funk-eza de su voz combina con la funk-eza de la música».Michael Hamersly, «Ask the DJ» (enlace roto) Miami Herald (10 de noviembre de 2006). La voz está altamente procesada y modificada con Auto-Tune. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de los efectos, Thomas Bangalter declaró: «Un montón de gente se queja de los músicos que usan Auto-Tune. Me recuerda a los finales de los '70 cuando los músicos en Francia trataron de prohibir el sintetizador... Lo que no vieron es que puedes usar esas herramientas de una nueva manera en vez de sólo reemplazar los instrumentos previos». Según Bangalter, Romanthony disfrutó de esas alteraciones a su voz en la pista. «Él hizo un montón de cosas diferentes y siempre trata de innovar, que es lo que nos gusta hacer en nuestras grabaciones. Su voz jamás había sido tratada como un instrumento como ahora.» También explicó: Muestreo Se cree que «One More Time» contiene una muestra de «More Spell on You» de Eddie Johns,«Daft Punk Sample For 'One More Time' Was Approved». Vibe.com. Consultado el 5 de enero de 2014. pero esto no se encuentra acreditado en las notas de la caja de Discovery. Según se informa, Bangalter negó usar alguna muestra para la canción.«Another Daft Punk single...» inthemix.com.au. Consultado el 10 de julio de 2007. Un reporte posterior indicó que el muestreo a «More Spell on You» fue oficialmente afirmado. Vídeo musical El videoclip de esta canción, de la misma manera que el resto de las canciones del álbum Discovery, es una escena de la película Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. No presenta diálogos e incluye pocos sonidos de efectos especiales. Una versión «sin alterar» (unplugged) fue lanzada en el álbum de remixes Daft Club. Este álbum también contiene un remix de «Aerodynamic» hecho por Daft Punk que contiene elementos de «One More Time». La versión corta para radio de la canción fue luego incluida en el álbum antología Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005. Una versión en vivo de «One More Time» mezclada con «Aerodynamic» se encuentra en el álbum Alive 2007. Recepción Posicionamiento en listas En Francia debutó en la primera ubicación, convirtiéndose en el primer sencillo de la banda en obtener el número uno.«Lescharts.com – Daft Punk – One More Time» (en francés). Les classement single. Hung Medien. En Estados Unidos, «One More Time» llegó hasta el nº&nbsp61 en la lista Billboard Hot 100 y fue número uno en la lista de música dance de la revista Billboard, convirtiéndose en el tercer número uno del dúo en esta lista;«Daft Punk > Awards > Billboard Singles». Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. mientras que en ese país vendió, hasta junio de 2013, 1 052 000 copias digitales, convirtiéndose en la primer million-seller de Daft Punk.Paul Grein (19 de junio de 2013). «Week Ending June 16, 2013. Songs: Pharrell Is Chart MVP». Chart Watch (Yahoo Music). La canción alcanzó la segunda posición en la lista del Reino Unido.«Top 40 Official UK Singles Archive». UK Singles Chart. The Official Charts Company (25 de noviembre de 2000). También fue un hit en Australia, empezando en el puesto nº 46 y alcanzando el nº 10.«Australian-charts.com – Daft Punk – One More Time». ARIA Top 50 Singles. Consultado el 22 de mayo de 2012 Esta fue su canción más exitosa allí hasta que «Get Lucky», el primer sencillo de su álbum Random Access Memories de 2013, llegó a lo más alto de la lista ARIA. Premios y nominaciones En 2002, la canción fue nominada al Premio Grammy a la mejor grabación dance (Best Dance Recording). También se ubicó en la quinto lugar en una encuesta realizada por Pitchfork Media en la que seleccionaba «las 500 canciones de la década de 2000»,«Pitchfork: Staff Lists: The Top 500 Tracks of the 2000s: 20-1» (en inglés). Pitchfork Media. y fue la número 33 entre las 100 mejores canciones de la década (2000-2009) según la revista Rolling Stone.«Rolling Stone's 100 Best Albums, Songs Of The '00s» (en inglés). StereoGum.com. Esta misma revista, la seleccionó como la número 307 en una lista de «las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos», en mayo de 2010.«500 Greatest Songs of All Time Daft Punk, 'One More Time'» (en inglés). Rolling Stone. One More Time también fue nombrada como «la mejor canción dance de todos los tiempos» por una encuesta realizada por la revista Mixmag.«What is the Greatest Dance Track of All Time?» Mixmag (15 de febrero de 2013). Referencias en la cultura general Uso de la canción *'Videojuegos:' **''Boogie'' para Wii. **''SingStar'' para PlayStation 3. *'Televisión:' **''Daria'' por MTV, en el episodio «Aunt Nauseaum» de su quinta temporada. Muestreado en *«One Mo' Gin» de Play-N-Skillz junto con Lil Jon, Bun B y Krazyie Bone, aunque no directamente, sino que interpolada. *«One More Time» de YONAS. Versionado por *Pentatonix, en «Daft Punk». *Marc Mysterio, con la voz de Yardi Don. *Bartouze y Crazibiza, incluyendo partes de «More Spell on You».«Bartouze & Crazibiza - One Last Time» Referncias Enlaces externos en:One More Time Categoría:O Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005 Categoría:Discovery